Full Ghost
by Oceana Mist
Summary: Danny turns into a full ghost and is forced to move to the ghost zone, when Sam follows him someone gets jealous and switches bodies with Sam. Sam learns that she isn't really Sam Manson and someone is planning the end of the human realm. Action
1. Full Ghost Part 1

"Danny we need to talk." Sam pulled him over.

"Sam can we talk later I'm really tired." Danny pleaded.

"Danny, you're always tired lately, you barely even talk to me anymore. And I'm your girlfriend!" Sam yelled.

"Could you please calm down. My head already pounding." Danny put his hands over his head. He felt like he was going to collapse at any second. His head was pounding. Suddenly his knees gave out and he slumped against the wall and slid down. Then the darkness took over him. He faintly heard Sam yelling his name.

When Danny woke up he was surrounded by white. He looked around. He was in a hospital. Sam was sitting in the single chair. Her eyes were red and puffy and by the looks of it she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Oh my god Danny! You're awake!" She ran over to him and kissed him. He kissed back and the spark was even less. She pulled away and stared at him.

"What happened to me?" Danny asked.

"Well, during school we were talking and you fainted. You've been out cold for a week. I was so worried! I should go tell your parents you're awake." Sam left the room. Danny was in shock and relief. Sam came back into the room and told him his parents were on there way over.

"So how do you feel?" Sam asked.

"Okay." Danny shrugged and Sam sighed.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Danny replied.

"You never talk to me anymore, and on the rare occasion you do it's one word and barely acknowledge me. Do you even like me anymore?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I don't know. I'm really confused right now. I think we should take a break." Danny sighed.

"Oh well okay then. I'm tired and I should get home. Good-bye Danny." Sam rushed out of the room, not quick enough for Danny not to notice the tears streaming down her face. He sighed, but was relieved he wouldn't worry about Sam when he left the mortal world.

Over the past few weeks his ghost powers had been triggering quicker and he hadn't had as much control. He had told his family about it. They did some tests on him and found out he was becoming a full ghost. His family estimated he had about another month in the mortal world before he had to go live in the ghost zone. Danny had contacted skulker and danielle and told them what was happening to him. Danielle told him she would go with him so he wasn't alone, and skulker swore he wouldn't hunt him anymore.

Danny didn't want to hurt Sam anymore than he had to, and he was afraid that she wouldn't be able to handle him leaving. He told his family about this and they agreed to move so everyone wouldn't have to deal with his disappearance. He was going to tell Tucker and that was it. Then he was gone.

Jazz came and took Danny home. Home to horrible news. His father told him he had made a mistake Danny didn't have 1 month he had 1 week. Danny was in shock. He contacted Danielle and Skulker and gave them the news. They said the preperations for him were almost ready.

Danny went to school and told everyone he was moving on Friday, that wasn't enough time to plan a party so they all said there good byes there.

On Thursday Sam went up to Danny and hugged him.

"I've known you for a really long time Danny. I'm not going to let a silly break-up make us not friends. I love you, but I know I have to let you go. Tucker told me. I'm really going to miss you." Danny wrapped his arms around her and tried to quiet her sobbing. He loved Sam but it would never work. People couldn't manage to stay together across states, let alone dimensions. He told her he loved her and then he walked home. Friday came before he knew it and he told his family good-bye.

Danielle showed up at 8:00 pm and went with Danny to the ghost zone. Skulker was supposed to meet Danny and Danielle by the entrance, when he didn't Danielle showed him to his new home.

Ghosts came and went over the next few weeks. Telling him they were sorry. Assuring him that they would be good now that he had saved there world along with his. He smiled at all of them and assured them he was fine.

Then she showed. Ember. The one who had started the feelings between him and Sam.

"Your the Halfa right?" She asked.

"Well not anymore. I'm full ghost now." Danny told her.

"So I guess you're not going to fight us anymore huh?" She asked.

"I'm still going to try to protect Earth from ghosts as best I can." He replied.

"Well there goes my plans." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. So how do you like the ghost zone? It's better than the mortal world isn't it?" She scoffed.

"Not really." Danny shrugged.

"God what's with you? You're all depressed. Do I need to make you and Danielle fall in love." She joked.

"Probably not, she's my cousin." Danny said.

"Wow you really are messed up. You need to get out of here for a while. Come with me." Ember grabbed Danny's hand and led him into the ghost zone.


	2. Full Ghost Part 2

"Ember stop. I don't want a tour of the ghost zone. Will you please just leave me alone?" Danny pleaded.

"Not until I show you the most awesome place." Ember told him. Danny groaned, but was to weak to struggle against Ember's hold. Hist thoughts went back to Sam, and how this Dead rock punk had put them under a spell to fall in love. Sam told him she was never under the spell, but he had remembered what she had said. Apart of her always liked what had happened. Danny was oblivious to the hand waving in his face.

"Hello? Dipstick you in there?" Ember half yelled. Danny snapped out of it.

"Yeah sorry, where are we?" Danny looked around. He saw the normal green sky, but he also saw an ocean, it looked even better than the oceans back on Earth. He looked under his feet and felt the softest sand. He saw Ember taking off her boots, and he did the same. She left her guitar in the sand and ran into the water. Danny sat in the sand and watched her for a while.

Danny noticed how calm the ocean was. He wanted to see how warm or cold it was. Danny got up and walked to the water. The moment his feet touched the water. It was searing hot, then cold. 100 foot waves started crashing onto him, and Ember was being thrown around. Wind howled fiercely. Ember yelled something to him, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. All Danny knew was that he had to get out. He flew above the water and spotted Ember. He grabbed her hand and lifted her out of the water. He had her in a bridal hold and she was shivering.

"Nice going Dipstick." She scoffed. Danny looked back down towards the water which seemed to be calm. He widened his eyes.

"What just happened?" He asked. Ember rolled her eyes.

"That's the Emocean." Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Any ghost, or mortal, who goes into that water will have there feelings laid out for them. Basically the water does what you feel." Ember told him. Danny floated there in silence. Was he really that angry? Danny floated Ember back down to the beach, and sat down. He put his head in his hands. What had he done?

"Hey you okay?" Ember sat down beside him.

"No I'm not okay!" Danny yelled. Ember leaned back and folded her arms.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Ember asked.

"Oh nothing, except the fact that my family and my girlfriend and best friend are all growing up, nearing their deaths, and I'm stuck as a teenager the rest of eternity!" Danny shouted.

"Okay, you will see your family again. When they die, they'll come here." Ember told him.

"What?" Danny asked.

"When someone dies of old age, they are sent here to the ghost zone. Before you enter the ghost zone, you have to chose how old you want to look here. Now that's only what happens if you die of old age. If someone dies of a disease or unnatural cause, they are stuck the age they are, but they are still sent here." Ember explained.

"So if Sam were to die right now she would come here, as a ghost?" Danny asked.

"Yup, but if she lives until she dies of old age, she will chose how old she wants to be." Ember told him.

"Either way I'll see them again?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Ember told him. She got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked.

"Home. I have better things to do than sit around with a depressed dipstick." Ember smirked then walked away. Danny stared after her until he could no longer see her. Then he stared back out at the ocean. He remember the raging waters and fierce winds. He knew that everything he witnessed out there, was how he was feeling inside. Danny realized that sitting around until his friends and family died, wasn't going to help anything. Danny took a deep breath and let all of his emotions flow out with that one breath. Danny would make the best of life in the ghost zone until he could see his friends and family again.


	3. Full Ghost Part 3

Danny still had his map to the ghost zone. He located Ember's door and went in search of it. When he reached the door he took a deep breath and knocked.

"Who is it?" Ember yelled.

"I-I-It's Danny!" Danny yelled back. The door flew open and Danny saw Ember's room. It was filled with music posters from every time period and she had tons of guitars.

"What do you want dipstick?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say t-t-t-thanks." Danny stuttered.

"What'd I ever do for you?" Ember asked.

"For ya know, uh making me like un depressed. I guess..." Danny told her.

"What ever. You're pretty easy to read, it wasn't hard to figure out what you needed." Ember shrugged.

"Okay well uh I'm gonna go home." Danny waved and floated off. Ember watched him until he was out of sight and then she laughed and thought 'dipstick.'

When Danny got home he put his hand on his door so it would open and was greeted by a girl hugging him to death. Danny was stunned.

"Sam?" Danny asked.

"Danny! I got the right door! Oh Danny." Sam hugged him some more. Danny hugged her back and noticed that she was ice cold. He stepped back and looked at her. She had an eerie glow around her.

"Sam, why do you look like a ghost?" Danny asked, terrified that she had died. Sam looked down.

"Well... Tucker and I were looking at a map of the ghost zone, and there was a place where a human could turn into a ghost. Or at least half a ghost. So I went there and I turned into half a ghost. I figured we could at least see each other and be together." Sam looked guilty. Danny stood there stunned. She had given up half of her humanity for him. Danny embraced her in a crushing hug.

"Sam..." He said as he pulled away. She had tears in her eyes. Danny captured her lips. He felt burning tears. He knew they were tears of joy. He deepened the kiss. Sam's hands found their way into his hair, and Danny's hands found their way to her waist.

"Danny, I love you and I just couldn't let you go. You weren't only the one I loved, but you were my best friend." Sam cried.

"Sam, I didn't want to leave you. I really didn't, but I felt that by forcing myself to fall out of love with you and break up with you it would less painful for you and I when the time came for me to leave." Danny explained.

"Danny you had to know that whether we were together or apart I would love you all the same." Sam told him.

"I know, I'm sorry I never should've broken up with you. Will you still be my girlfriend?" Danny asked.

"Of course!!!" Sam gave him another kiss. Danny and Sam talked and laughed for a long time. Then Danny remembered something.

"Sam? You and I aren't going to be together forever you know. Even as a half ghost you're going to grow up. I'm not growing anymore. I'm a teenager for the rest of eternity." Danny told her.

"Oh my God I completely forgot about that. What are we going to do?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know. You can't date a 16 year old the rest of your life." Danny told her.

"I know. I just wish there was someway we could still be together." Sam cried. Danny gave her a hug and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"We'll figure something out. I know one thing. You can't stay here forever. Someday you're going to have to move on with your life. I mean Sam you have a Mom and Dad who love you and they'll miss you if you stay here." This only made Sam cry harder.

"N-n-n-no I d-d-d-don't! They d-d-d-died!" Sam cried. Danny widened his eyes and hugged her closer to him.

"Oh Sam. I'm so sorry. When? What happened?" He tilted her face up and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. She sniffed in.

"T-t-the day you left. Their limo crashed and they died. I spent the night with Jazz and your family because I have no other family. I didn't know what to do. You were gone and so were my parents. Then I found the ghost zone map and found the place where I could turn into a ghost. I h-h-hoped I would turn into a full ghost, but NO I turned in a stupid halfa!" Sam cried into Danny's shoulder.

"Sam, what do you want? Do you want to stay with me or try to salvage the rest of you life on Earth?" Danny asked her.

"I w-w-w-want to stay with y-y-y-you!" Sam cried.

"Then come with me." Danny grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her to Ember's.

"Ember open up it's Danny! I need your help!" Danny banged on Ember's door.

"God what?!" Ember yelled throwing open the door. When she saw Danny and Sam she smirked.

"Well if it isn't the love birds themselves?" Ember crossed her arms.

"Ember, can you turn Sam into a full ghost, with one of your power cords or something?" Danny asked.

"Yah. Why?" Ember raised an eyebrow.

"Because Sam wants to be a full ghost, and so do I." Ember's smirk turned into a frown.

"Didn't we already go through this Dipstick? When dies of old age or unnatural cause then she'll be here." Ember re explained.

"I know but she wants to be here now." Danny snapped.

"I'm not helping you. Bye!" Ember slammed the door in Danny's face.

"EMBER! SERIOUSLY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Danny yelled and banged on the door.

"GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE I CALL THE GHOST SQUAD!" Ember yelled.

"Damn-it!" Danny yelled.

"Danny calm down. It's okay there is another way I can come here." Sam reminded him. Danny looked at her like she was crazy.

"No way! You are NOT committing suicide!" Danny shook her.

"Danny! It's the only way!" Sam yelled at him.

"No! Sam I don't want there to be a grave marked Sam Manson. EVER!" Danny yelled.

"Danny, it's the only way." Sam pleaded.

"NO! I won't let you do it!" Danny yelled at her.

"You can't stop me!" Sam yelled.

"You want to bet?" Danny stepped closer.

"Danny please be reasonable!" Sam pleaded.

"Sam you are not committing suicide and that's final!" Danny screamed.

"Fine, you don't want me to be with you? I WON'T!" Sam yelled and raced back to the Ghost Portal.

"No Sam! I want you to be with me! Just wait!" Danny was to late. Sam disappeared through the portal and the portal disappeared.


	4. Full Ghost Part 4

"What did I just do?" Danny slumped against Ember's door and put his head in his hands. Ember opened the door and Danny fell backwards. He looked up at her, she was standing above him a wide smirk across her face.

"That was an interesting little show." She said.

"Sam's gone, and It's all your fault!" Danny stood up and yelled.

"My fault? You're the one who wouldn't let her die to come here!" Ember yelled.

"If you had just strum your stupid little power cord Sam could've been happy with me!" Danny yelled. There faces were inches apart. Ember took this as a great opportunity. She touched Danny's lips to hers and as quickly as the kiss started it was over.

"Maybe Sam's not the only one who wants to be happy with you." Ember mumbled, arms wrapped around Danny's neck. Danny stood there with his mouth open and eyes wide.

"W-w-what was that for?" Danny asked.

"Impulse?" Ember shrugged and went in for another kiss. Danny dodged her and floated above her.

"No Ember stop. I love Sam. That will never change. Even if I never see her again, she is the girl I love." With that Danny flew away. Ember stood there dumbfounded. She had worked so hard to make Danny feel better only to make him feel two times worse. Ember wasn't thrilled with what she had to do, but she did it. Ember grabbed her life/death guitar and flew to the next area where the ghost portal would open. Luckily the portal directed her to Danny's old house. Ember sensed Sam's energy in Danny's room. She flew up into Danny's room to see Sam sprawled across the bed crying her eyes out.

"Yo Sam?" Ember waved. Sam wiped her eyes and looked at Ember.

"What do you want?" Sam's voice was nasal.

"Just do as I say and I'll make you a full ghost." Sam's eyes widened.

"I'll do anything you want." Sam told her.

"First of all it won't work in ghost form so turn into a human," Sam urn went ghost. "now close your eyes and think of Danny." Sam thought of Danny. Ember couldn't believe what she was about to do. She strummed the death cord on her guitar. Sam opened her eyes at impact. Her whole body went rigged and she fell off the bed. Then unknowingly she went ghost. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Why did I like just die?" Sam asked.

"Well, the life cord would've made you a full human. I killed you with the death cord so now your a ghost. Follow me and we'll go find Danny." Ember flew down to the ghost portal, Sam close behind. Before entering Sam looked around.

"Bye Earth." She whispered and entered the world of the ghosts. She saw Ember flying towards Danny's room. When they reached his room Ember wished her luck then flew away. Sam took a deep breath.

"Danny it's Sam please open up!" She knocked. Danny immediately answered.

"Danny I'm a full ghost now." Sam told him. He widened his eyes.

"You didn't kill yourself? Did you?" Danny asked.

"No, Ember came back and turned me into a full ghost." Sam told him. Danny smiled. Sam took this as a sign to jump into his arms and kiss him. They made out for what seemed like hours. Since they didn't have to breathe they could kiss as long as they want and never get tired. When they parted Sam whispered,

"I love you Danny." Danny told her the same and they kissed some more.

-x-

Ember was sitting in her room listening to music. She was disgusted at that Sam girl. The only reason she helped her was to make Danny happy. Ember loved Danny the minute she felt jealousy towards Sam. When she used the love spell against him she figured it would distract him enough to get him to leave her alone. Although when she saw them together she got a knot in her stomach and wanted to rip off Sam's head.

Ember walked along the walls of her room, examining all of her guitars. Her favorite guitar, was the shape shifting guitar. She could switch bodies with another human or ghost, or turn into anything she wanted with that guitar. Then she hatched an idea. She could switch places with Sam and after a long time she would tell Danny who she really was. A smirk spread across her face as she grabbed her guitar and started tuning it to the right power cord to switch places with Sam.

As if on cue she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She yelled.

"It's Sam can I come in." Ember smirked.

"Yeah sure the doors open." She hid her guitar behind her back as Sam entered the room.

"Hey Ember thanks for ya know makin me a full ghost so now Danny and I can be together." Sam told her.

"Oh yeah about that. It's not gonna happen." Ember smiled a wicked smile and put her guitar over her shoulder.

"Wh-" Sam got cut off by loud music and a power cord so high she had to cover her ears they hurt so badly. Ember stopped playing but the cord didn't stop. Ember and Sam were flung into the air and they felt themselves being pulled towards each other. Their 'souls' met in the middle and crossed into the other body. Ember and Sam fell to the floor unconscious as each other.


	5. Full Ghost Part 5

**Hey guys~ I never really make these little AN's at the beginning of my story, so I've decided to start. So this chapter mainly focuses on how Ember and Sam deal with the switches. Enjoy!**

"Sam? Ember? Are you guys in there?" Danny knocked on Ember's door.

"Hello?!" He started banging on it. He opened the door and saw Sam and Ember lying face down on the floor.

"Sam! Ember!" Danny rushed to Ember's side first. He picked her up and put her under her covers of the bed. Danny then picked up Sam and brought her back to his door. She woke up shortly after Danny placed her in bed.

"Mmmm." Ember moaned. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in Danny's room. She and Danny were in his bed and Danny had his arms wrapped around her.

"Danny?" Ember asked.

"Oh thank God Sam, I thought I'd lost you!" Sam? Oh right she switched bodies with Sam.

"Don't worry baby po- I mean Danny I'm here to stay." She smiled and kissed him. She felt that automatic spark. She kissed him harder as did he. When they pulled apart Danny said,

"You've never kissed me like that before." Danny caressed her face.

"I could say the same." Ember laughed. Danny smiled at her. Suddenly the smile fell from his face. Ember looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Ember." Ember's eyes widened. Did he know?

"I forgot about her. She's alone in her room. We should go make sure she's okay." Ember shook her head.

"No I'll go you stay here." She kissed Danny's cheek and flew out before he could protest.

-X-

Sam woke up with a pounding head ache. She got up and looked in the mirror. What she saw shocked her. Blue hair a killer rock outfit and blazing green eyes.

"What the?" She stopped short. Her voice sounded like, dare she say it, Ember's. She started backing away from the mirror. Then she heard a knock at Ember's door and she froze.

"Ember open up it's Sam!" She heard herself yell. Wait what? She dismissed the thought and went to open the door. There she saw herself.

"Hey Ember. You hit your head on one of your guitars are you okay?" Ember asked her.

"I'm not Ember. I'm Sam. And why am I staring at myself?" Sam asked clearly confused.

"Wow you really hit your head hard. You're not me! I'm Sam. Your Ember." Ember 'explained.'

"No I'm Sam. I don't know why I look and sound like Ember, not to mention I have this weird urge to call you dipstick..." Sam trailed off.

"Sorry to disappoint baby-pop, but your Ember. I'm Sam. Deal with it. I should head back to Danny now before he worries." Ember started to fly away and collided with Danny.

"Hey is Ember okay?"

"Uh yeah she said she was... tired so we should leave her alone."

"You head back to my room I'll be back in a minute." Danny flew into Ember's room and closed the door. Ember sighed and went back to Danny's room.

"Danny! It's so good to see you!" Sam jumped into his arms.

"Uh Ember are you okay?" Danny pulled away. Sam looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah I'm fine, and I'm not Ember, I'm Sam." Danny laughed out loud.

"You don't look like Sam to me." Sam glared at him.

"Well I am." She said defiantly.

"Okay what ever you say Mrs. Manson!" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Danny seriously I know I look like Ember but I'm not! I'm Sam!" She yelled.

"Ember no your not." Danny told her calmly.

"Yes I am!" Sam had tears in her eyes. She flung herself into Danny's arms and kissed him. Danny pulled away instantly.

"Ember we've already gone through this. I don't love you. I love Sam." That was both relieving to hear and yet sad considering he didn't know he was talking to Sam.

"But I am Sam! I'm the one you love!" Sam tried to convince him.

"No you're not Ember. I have to get back to Sam before she starts to worry, I'll talk to you soon."

"Danny wait!" Sam called but he was already gone. Sam sat on the floor and buried her head in her hands. She had risked all of her humanity for this. Suddenly something caught her attention. Something blue and gold. The ring! The ring Danny gave her. Then on the other side of the room she saw one of Ember's black gloves. Right in the middle of the two things she saw a guitar that kept switching shapes. Sam wiped her eyes and walked over to the guitar. There were three buttons. **Switch. Last Switch. De-Switch.** Sam was curious to know who Ember last switched with so she hit the Last Switch button. She saw two names pop up.

**Sam Manson**

**Ember McClain.**

Her eyes widened in disbelief. It all made sense. Ember had switched places with her. She didn't know why, but she was about to find out.

*****I loved writing this chapter! So far this is my favorite story to write. Anyways what do you guys think Sam will do about Ember? How do you think she'll convince Danny of who she really is. Will Danny believe her? Find out in the next chapter :)*****


	6. Full Ghost Part 6

**Okay this chapter is about Kitty and Johnny 13 :) hint hint little love interests to come. Can you guess who and why?**

"Johnny please I don't really want to go see Ember. God she is so annoying with all that gothic music, can't we just go make out?" Kitty pleaded.

"Sorry Kitten I got some stuff to talk to her about. Oh and by the way it's Rock not Goth." Johnny explained.

"What ever." Kitty rolled her eyes. Suddenly Johnny's shadow popped up in front of them making them stop.

"Shadow what's wrong?" Johnny questioned. Shadow growled and motioned for Johnny to follow him. Johnny revved his bike into action. Kitty groaned. About an hour later Shadow stopped Johnny and became the outline of a door. Johnny stepped off his bike.

"Shadow return." And Shadow became Johnny's shadow.

"Kitty watch the bike." Johnny motioned.

"Fine." Kitty huffed off, Johnny chuckled silently. Johnny walked over to the door and kicked it down with his foot. He saw Phantom and his girlfriend making out.

"Phantom?" Johnny asked. Danny pulled away from 'Sam.' Ember looked up and widened her eyes. _Shit I was supposed to talk with Johnny and Kitty today._ She thought. She bit the bottom of her lip.

"Uh Danny I'm gonna go." She mumbled and flew out of the room, leaving Danny and Johnny to talk.

Mean while she went to talk to Kitty. Kitty squinted her eyes at Ember thinking about something. Then her face brightened.

"Hey! I remember you, you're the girl I was gonna take over to make Johnny jealous. Sam right?" Kitty asked.

"Wrong, It's Ember." Ember told her. Kitty widened her eyes.

"You didn't?" She whispered.

"Oh yes I did." Ember smiled.

"Why would you switch places with that goth chick physco path." Kitty asked disgusted.

"Two words my friend. Danny Phantom." Kitty raised her eyebrows.

"What's this got to do with Phantom?" Kitty asked.

"Let's just say this, that little punk brat had something I wanted, or SOMEONE I wanted, so I gave myself access." Ember shrugged. Kitty laughed.

"Oh god Ember, but wait is Phantom in there? With Johnny?" She pointed to Danny's door.

"You got that one right on the first try baby-pop." She said.

"Okay explain now. What's Phantom doing here?" Kitty asked. Ember proceeded to explain what had been happening up until that moment.

"And that's the story." Danny finished telling Johnny what happened right as Ember finished telling Kitty.

"What ever, welcome to the ghost zone. Now I gotta go see Ember. Later bro." Johnny walked outside of Danny's room.

"C'mon Kitty we're outta this joint." Johnny hopped on his motorcycle.

"Hey Johnny." Ember said.

"Uh who are you?" Johnny asked. Ember smirked and Kitty rolled her eyes. Kitty told Johnny the brief version of what Ember told her.

"What ever as long as you're really Ember, I need to talk to you about some stuff."

"What's on your mind Baby Pop?" Ember asked.

"A: Don't call me that. B: How's the status going on with the plan?" Ember froze. _The plan! I totally forgot!._ She thought.

"Please tell me you didn't forget?" Johnny groaned.

"What ever 13. So what? I forgot. No biggy I'll talk to Phantom since he thinks I'm that goth chick _Sam_, maybe he'll listen better." Ember shrugged.

"Oh he better go through with this. Or your going to pay." Johnny pointed at Ember. Ember just rolled her eyes.

"What ever dipstick. Now I need to go take care of some things. Later 13 later Kitty." Ember waved then flew off. Kitty glared at Johnny.

"What plan Johnny?" Johnny turned around and patted Kitty's leg.

"All in good time Kitten. All in good time." Then he drove off on his motorcycle.

-X-

That night Sam went to bed completely confused and upset. Then she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door and saw a familiar looking ghost.

"Hey Sam. We need to talk." The ghost walked into the room and shut the door.

"You know I'm Sam?" Sam asked confused.

"Mhm. Now listen up. I need your help with something and it's not gonna be to fun but It might work." Then the ghost stepped in the light.

"Kitty?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it's me. Anyways-" And Kitty told Sam everything she knew.

"But if you do anything about it I'll make you regret the day you died got it?" Kitty told her. Sam gulped.

"Mhm. Now what do you want me to do?" She asked. Kitty sat on the bed.

"If you can convince Johnny that you and Ember switched back he might tell you what the plan is. Then you tell me and we team up to either join the plan or go against it depending on what it is. You in or are you out?" Sam thought for a moment and she realized, what do I have to lose.

"I'm in."

*****oooo Cliff hanger! You'll find out what the plan is within the next couple of chapters. Ember and Danny aren't really going to be in the next few... Just a heads up! But Sam, Johnny and Kitty are in it A LOT. R&R!*****


	7. Full Ghost part 7

The next morning Sam went in search of Johnny. She felt a cold whisp under her and looked down. She saw Shadow. Shadow was flying towards something, Sam hoped it was Johnny and followed it. Shadow ended up going to Johnny which was lucky for Sam. Johnny was sitting on his bike looking at a map of the ghost zone. Sam cleared her throat and hoped she could pull this off.

"Hey dipstick." Johnny looked quizzically at Sam.

"Uh Ember?" Johnny asked unsure if this was Sam or Ember.

"Ya got that right baby pop." Sam hopped on the motorcycle and sat down.

"So why are you looking at this map?" She asked.

"Hello the plan? To take over the ghost zone and Earth and combine them? I need to figure out the best place to merge the worlds." Sam widened her eyes. Merge the worlds? So that was the plan.

"Right. So what am i supposed to do?" Sam asked. Johnny looked at her like she was stupid.

"Well we need Phantom remember? That was your job." Johnny told her. Sam automatically assumed that, that was the reason Ember switched places with Sam, so she could get Danny to go along with the plan.

"So Ember why did you switch back with Sam? I thought you loved Phantom and was jealous of Sam." Johnny snickered.

"What? Where did you here that?" Sam asked shocked. Ember was in love with Danny. Johnny raised his eyes.

"Uh you. Yesterday? You were so 'love sick' you totally forgot about the plan." Sam widened her eyes.

"Oh uh right." She blushed. Johnny shook his head.

"What's up with you? You seem totally different." Sam widened her eyes.

"Different? I'm so not different. I think your imagining things baby pop." Sam said. Johnny seemed to believe her so she hopped off the bike and started walking away.

"Uh Ember?"

"What?"

"Why are you walking you can just surf the sound wave?" Johnny asked.

"Rigggggght." Sam said. She put the guitar she brought down and hopped on it. It flung into motion and Sam was thanking god she knew how to surf cause this was a lot easier. It was actually kind of fun. Sam went in search of Kitty. Hours past and she couldn't find her. Finally Sam came across an Ocean. She saw two figures swimming. Danny, and herself, well and Ember. She flew down to the beach and hopped off of her guitar. Danny saw her and Ember pouted. Danny told Ember he'd be right back and ran out of the water.

"Hey Ember." Ember flicked her head up.

"Sup baby pop."

"So your back to normal?" Danny asked.

"Yup." Sam popped her gum.

"Are you mad at me?" Danny asked.

"Nope." Then Sam hatched an idea.

"Hey dipstick come over to my place around 8:00 got it?" Sam almost demanded.

"Uh ok sure." Danny said and Sam hopped back onto the guitar and surfed away. Danny shook his head with a smirk on his face and jumped back into the water with Ember.

Sam went back to searching for Kitty. Finally after another hour of surfin the sound waves she found her.

"Kitty!" Sam yelled. Kitty saw her and waved.

"Did you find out what the plan was?" Kitty asked.

"Mhm, and it doesn't sound good at all." Sam shook her head sadly.

"That bad?" Kitty asked worried.

"They want to merge the two worlds and their gonna use Danny to do it." Sam told her. Kitty widened her eyes.

"Oh no! C'mon we have to go to clockwork and get him to stop this. Let's take your guitar." Sam jumped on the guitar pulling Kitty with her.

"Hold on tight baby pop." Sam joked. Kitty hated going on Ember's guitars, but they were faster than the bike so she just closed her eyes and waited until it was over. A while later Kitty and Sam found themselves at clockworks. They walked in and clockwork greeted them.

"Kitty, Sam, welcome." Clockwork turned around in his child form.

"Hey- wait how'd you know it was me?" Sam asked.

"I know everything." Clockwork told them flatly.

"There's a little issue. Ember and Johnny are planning to merge the two worlds. I don't know why but it could end in disaster right?" Kitty asked.

"More than you can imagine. Just as Danny couldn't remain a half ghost, the ghost world and human world won't be able to survive merged. Eventually the stronger half will take over and either humans or ghosts will cease to exist." Sam and Kitty looked horrified.

"Clockwork is there anything you can do to stop the plan? Why would they want to do this?" Sam asked.

"I cannot interfere this time. It is up to you and Kitty to stop this. I can give you a helpful clue though. Daniel is the key to failure. You must leave now for I have work to do." Clockwork forced them out.

"Danny is the key to failure?" Kitty asked.

"I think he means if Danny is on the right side the plan will fail." Sam suggested.

"So even if he helps Ember and Johnny the plan will fail?" Kitty asked.

"MIGHT fail. Might. We have to figure out which side Danny should be on in order for the plan to fail." Sam explained.

"But besides Ember and Johnny what's the other side?" Kitty asked.

"You and me." Sam told her.

"Oh so now we're a team?" Kitty asked.

"I guess so. We don't have much of a choice now do we?" Sam told her.

"No we don't." Kitty replied sadly.

"We do have one problem. I need to get back in my body. Ember will win Danny over by pretending to be me anyway. We need to find a way to switch back." Sam sat down on Ember's floating guitar.

"Did you figure out how you switched?" Kitty asked. Sam shook her head.

"Yeah. She used one of her guitars. It kept switching shapes." Sam explained.

"Was there a button to un-switch you guys?" Kitty asked.

"Yup. But there is also a certain power cord we need to use to activate it and I don't know what that is." Kitty walked over to Sam.

"Ember writes down all her cords somewhere she has them all to memory but she keeps them in here room. Let's go find out where they are." Sam's face brightened at this and she hopped on the guitar. She offered Kitty a ride who told her she'd fly. Sam zoomed off threw the sound waves on the guitar. Sam of course got back to the room before Kitty and when she opened the door she saw herself sitting on Ember's bed.

"Hey dipstick let's talk." Ember shut the door and shoved Sam on the bed.

"Time to switch back." Ember told Sam and she played opposite cord on the guitar and un-switched them. They went through the same process as last time and ended up on the ground unconscious, but this time they were in the correct bodies.


	8. Full Ghost Part 8

**Okay so Sam and Kitty know the plan. This is the chapter where Sam and Kitty start to figure some things out and Danny goes to talk to Ember about some things... and yeah I know i said Danny and Ember wouldn't really be these chapters a lot, but i lied :D~~~~ Enjoy!**

Kitty walked through the door to Ember's room and saw Sam and Ember on the floor flat on their stomachs.

"Great." Kitty sighed and propped them both up. Ember was the first one to wake up.

"Is this Sam or Ember in Ember's body?" Kitty asked.

"Who do ya think Dipstick?" Ember asked annoyed.

"So you guys are back to normal?" Kitty asked Ember.

"Yup. Now get Sam and get out of my room." Kitty rolled her eyes and dragged Sam out of the room. Once outside she waited for Sam to wake up. Sam woke up and moaned.

"Ugh what happened?" Sam asked trying to stand up.

"You switched back with Ember. You're back in your body now." Kitty told Sam.

"Thank god." Sam told her standing up. Sam looked around.

"How are we going to get around the ghost zone now?" Sam asked defeated.

"I don't know." Kitty and Sam floated there thinking. Then Danny flew up.

"Hey Sam." Danny kissed her. Sam was so relieved. It was nice to have Danny's lips back on hers. Sam kissed back full force, and Kitty coughed. Danny and Sam broke apart embarrassed.

"You have to tell him." Kitty told Sam.

"He won't believe me." Sam replied.

"Yes he will. Coming from you he will." Kitty told her.

"Tell me what?" Danny asked.

"Danny, remember when Ember told you that she was me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"Danny... that was me. I know I looked and sounded like Ember but she switched bodies with me." Sam told him. Danny's eyes went wide and his body went stiff.

"So I've been making out with... Ember?" Danny gagged. Sam shook her head sadly.

"Yeah." Sam told him.

"But why?" Danny asked. Sam looked at Kitty begging her to tell Danny. Kitty rolled her eyes and started filing her nails.

"Ember's in love with you." Danny laughed out loud.

"Good one." He said pointing at Kitty. Sam had a serious look on her face.

"Danny, she's not kidding. Ember really is in love with you." Danny's laughter died down. He looked from Kitty to Sam.

"Please tell me this is a joke." He asked them. They both shook their heads and at the same time said,

"No joke." Danny was in shock.

"B-b-b-but what about Skulker? I thought she loved him." Kitty laughed.

"She was just using him to get to you. I mean he is like the greatest ghost hunter out there so he would be able to find you." Kitty shrugged.

"I have to go talk to her. You girls head back to my room I'll meet you there." Sam and Kitty shrugged and flew to Danny's room. Danny took a deep breath and knocked on Ember's door.

"Ember open up it's Danny." Ember opened the door and smirked.

"What do YOU want?" She asked.

"We need to talk." Danny said and entered Ember's room.

"What?" She groaned.

"Sam told me what you did." Ember leaned her head back and groaned.

"Why me." Then she looked at Danny.

"So now you know." Ember told him.

"Now I know, but if you were in love with me why did you turn Sam into a full ghost?" Danny asked.

"To make you happy." Ember shrugged and Danny smiled.

"Thanks... but why are you in love with me?" Danny asked. Ember took a deep breath.

"Because, you're pretty cute, you are awesome at fighting and... you seem to care about people." Ember told him. Danny blushed.

"Ember..." Danny started.

"Forget it I get it you love Sam. Not me. I saw this coming. I just wished you and her had let her age on Earth and maybe we could've had some time together until she got here." Ember shrugged.

"I'm really sorry Ember." Danny put an arm around her. She leant into his embrace and started crying. Danny felt horrible. He hated hurting people, but he couldn't be with someone he didn't love.

"Ember... I don't want to hurt you." Danny told her.

"I know." She walked away from Danny. He sat on her bed and looked at her.

"Danny, I don't want to force you to fall in love with me using a guitar or switch places with someone, I want you to feel it on your own. I hope one day maybe you can give me a chance." Danny didn't want to give her false hope but he had to say something to make her feel better.

"Ember, maybe some day I can but I just can't right now. Right now I'm with Sam. I love her more than anything right now." Ember turned around to face Danny.

"Danny if I ask you something, promise you'll tell me the truth?"

"I promise."

"These past couple of days when I was Sam and she was me, did you feel closer to Sam, well me in her body than you normally would?" Ember asked. Danny thought for a moment. He had to admit he had a much better time with 'Sam' these past few days than he had in a long time.

"I did have a better time and I did love her more."

"Danny I was being myself in Sam's body. So pretty much you've been in love with me these past few days."


	9. Full Ghost Part 9

Danny floated back to his room in silence. He did have a lot more fun with Sam and he did fall a little more in love with her, or I guess in this case he fell a little more out of love with Sam and a little in love with Ember. He couldn't believe it, but as he thought about it, it made sense. Although Ember was punky she was also cheery, which Sam rarely was. He was getting so confused that he walked into his room and just screamed, forgetting that Sam and Kitty were there.

"Um Danny? Are you okay?" Sam got up and put a hand on his shoulder. He stared into her eyes and he just told her.

"Sam, I love you, I really do but I think I might be falling a little bit for Ember, and until I figure this out my feelings it's not fair to you or to me that we stay together." I told her. She ripped her hand away from his shoulder and stood back as if he was a disgusting wad of meat.

"Danny Fenton, I left everything I know and love behind for you and this is how you repay me?" She yelped and floated out as fast as she could. Danny flopped onto his bed noticing Kitty was still there.

"Uh aren't you going to follow her?" Danny asked.

"No, I don't do tears." Kitty told him.

"So uh do you think I did the right thing?" Danny asked.

"Who cares what I think?" Kitty puffed.

"Kitty, please I don't have one friggin' friend in the ghost zone, can you just tell me if you think I did the right thing." Danny pleaded.

"Yes I think you did the right thing and I think you should chose Ember because Sam is way to clingy and jealous." With that Kitty left Danny to his thoughts.

Sam floated as far away from Danny's room as fast as she could. She wasn't watching where she was going when a sharp pain hit her side. She fell down and felt like she was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Whoa!" Johnny 13 hopped off of his bike and floated to Sam's side. "Ember are you okay?" He asked helping her up.

"Wow, you're late. Ember and I switched back." Sam felt like she was about to faint and fell right into Johnny's arms.

"Whoa, um why don't you lie down." He carried her down to the beach. (They just so happened to be at the Emocean) Sam slipped out of consciousness and stayed that way for a long time.

When she finally woke up she saw Johnny sitting next to her.

"Why are you still here?" She asked. He looked down at her.

"I think the better question is where is Phantom and why isn't he with YOU?" Johnny smirked. Sam looked away sadly.

"He dumped me." She plainly stated.

"That sucks." Johnny looked at her. Sam usually didn't cry over a guy but she thought that she was in love with Danny.

"Whoa are you cryin? Cause I don't do tears." Johnny told her.

"Of course you don't no guy who actually has good intentions ever does." Sam spat. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Johnny asked, knowing he'd regret it.

"Not with you." Sam told him. She stood up and felt dizzy falling down, right into Johnny's lap.

"Ow." She moaned.

"Maybe you should just lie down for a while longer." Johnny told her.

"Good idea." She rolled off of him and lied down staring up at the sky. Then she remembered about the plan and how Johnny was planning to merge the worlds.

"So why do you want to merge the worlds?" Sam wondered out loud. Only to realize that Sam wasn't supposed to know about that.

"How do you know about that?" He asked.

"Um I got some of Ember's memories when we switched." She lied.

"It's complicated." Johnny looked towards the Emocean.

"Dude, nothings as complicated as people make it out to be." Sam told him.

"I hate the humans, I hate their whole kind." He spat. Sam sat up.

"Why?" She asked.

"They took my girl away from me." He told her.

"But Kitty's still with you..." Sam stated quizzically.

"Yeah Kitty came after this girl, actually you remind me a lot of her." Sam blushed.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked.

"Her name was Tami, I was in complete love with her. She was goth, but she was really kind. I was actually nicer too. She wanted to explore the human realm and I let her go. She never came back. I went out searching for her only to see on a TV that humans had captured a ghost and destroyed her." Johnny clenched his fists. "After that I became cold and wanted to destroy all humans. I met Kitty and she softened me up a bit, but not much." Johnny explained.

"What happens to ghosts who are destroyed?" Sam asked.

"They get reincarnated as the human that they used to be before they died the first time. She'll have the exact same life as a human and die the same way." He told her.

"How did Tami die?" Sam asked.

"Well we had been together as humans, and I died. Ember did too. You see Ember and I died at the same time. We were surfing and this major rogue wave knocked us out. We drowned. So Tami was absolutely devastated and she wanted to die to. Ember came back and obliged her wish. She killed her with the death cord on her guitar so she came to the ghost zone with me and Ember." Johnny explained.

"How long ago did this happen?" Sam asked.

"Well the thing I just told you happened 25 years ago. She died 16 years ago, so she should be about 16 now and she should actually be in the ghost zone now." Johnny told her.

"Than why don't you look for her?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't do that to Kitty, and anyway she wouldn't remember me." Johnny explained. Sam shook her head.

"Dude that really sucks. I feel for you." Sam looked at him.

"Thanks... but you know you and Tami look so much alike. I mean the only real difference is that she had longer wavier hair." Johnny continued staring at Sam.

"Well that's pretty funny because my hair is actually curly, and it was long up until three years back. I cut it and got it permanently straightened." Sam explained.

"How old are you?" Johnny asked staring intently at her.

"Sixteen, why?" Sam asked. Johnny's eyes widened.

"Sam... think about it. Tami and you look alike, you're sixteen, and just a few days ago you were miserable over losing a boy you loved and Ember strung her death cord and here you are." Johnny explained. Sam's eyes widened.

"That means that I must be... Tami." Sam and Johnny looked at each other.

"Do you remember anything about what I told you?" Johnny asked.

"No..." Sam told him.

"Have you ever ya know been attracted to me?" Johnny smirked.

"No." Sam told him.

"I knew it you wouldn't remember me! This is why I didn't want to find Tami again, I knew it would hurt to much." Johnny got up.

"Look are you okay?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah I don't think I'll faint again." Sam told him and stood up.

"So where are you going to stay?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know... Danny's dumped me, Kitty lives with you, and I don't think Ember will welcome me with milk and cookies." Sam told him.

"Actually, Kitty lives with her friend. So I guess you could stay with me if you like Ta- I mean Sam." He offered.

"Uh do you really think that's a good idea?" Sam asked.

"You don't remember me at all except for someone who hunted your boyfriend so I don't think it will be a problem." Johnny led her to his bike.

"Fine, just don't hit me again with your stupid bike." Sam laughed and so did Johnny as they rode towards his place.

**~ Well this is the last story I had to update :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to thank you all for sticking with through everything. I promise to update soon. :D ~**


	10. FULL GHOST TRAILER

Hey guys here is the link to the trailer for this story :) .com/watch?v=iJwBD4_ubjY


	11. Full Ghost Part 10

Danny stayed on his bed thinking. He couldn't believe he had just sort of dumped Sam for... Ember. Then again, Ember did help him and make him feel better when he needed it, and she was pretty cute... for a dead teenage rocker, but she did trick him. Danny flopped over and stared at his door. He didn't know what to do. Ember was so confusing but he couldn't help falling for her.

Just then Danny heard a knock on the door. Not even caring who it was he flung open his door saying what very rudely.

"I have to talk to you." Ember floated into the room.

"Yeah sure you can come in, thanks for asking!" Danny sarcastically told her. She just glared at him.

"What ever baby pop, listen to me. You're in danger." Ember flopped down on his bed.

"What else is new?" Danny sat next to her.

"No I mean like real danger, like you could be destroyed." Ember emphasized.

"Like I said, what else is new?" Danny stated plainly.

"Okay what if I told you the whole human race was at stake?" Ember told him. With this he shot up.

"Well then I'd ask you why?" Danny asked.

"Okay here's the thing... Johnny and I met up one day and started talking. We were both miserable. He was miserable over his ex girlfriend who was destroyed, and I was miserable about well you." Danny winced. "We both hated the humans because had it not been for them, I never would have even heard of you and we never would have met and I wouldn't have felt the need to try to control the world. And Johnny hated them because they destroyed his ex girlfriend. So we came up with a plan, just like you became unbalanced, if the ghost zone and human realm were one they would to become unbalanced. And since your ghost side won, that made us certain of which side would win, the ghost zone, destroying the human realm entirely." Ember finished. Danny's eyes were popping out of his head.

"So you were going to destroy the world because of me?" Danny was shocked.

"Yeah pretty much. But because of you I decided not to. You see we need an incredibly powerful ghost to merge the worlds, and most likely that ghost would be destroyed in the process, Johnny suggested we use you to do it, and I figured that if you didn't exist I would get over you, but now I'm so in love with you that I just can't stand to see you destroyed." Ember stood up.

"You're in love with me?" Danny asked. Ember turned around and looked at him like he was stupid.

"After everything I just told you, THAT'S what you got from it?" She asked.

"Hey I might not be human, but I'm still a teenage guy." Danny said.

"Well to answer your question yes I am, but I know you love Sam-" Ember was cut off by Danny covering her mouth.

"I broke up with Sam, but lets not talk about this now. Now does this mean that you don't want to destroy the human world anymore? Is it possible that you Ember are turning good?" Ember looked at him horrified.

"No! I mean maybe, look I'm only doing this so you don't get destroyed." Ember told him. He raised his hands in mock defeat.

"Okay, okay. Have you tried talking Johnny out of it?" Danny asked.

"Yes, but he won't back out, he wants revenge on all of the humans for destroying his ex girlfriend. You know how Johnny gets when he loves someone." Ember told him.

"But what about Kitty?" Danny asked.

"Oh he loves her." Ember told him. Danny rolled his eyes.

"No I mean which side is she on?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll find out though." Ember told Danny. Danny nodded his head. "So uh now can we talk about ya know you and me?" Ember asked. Danny shook his head.

"Look Ember, you're great, and I think I might like you a little, but just because I broke up with Sam doesn't mean that-" Danny was cut off when Ember kissed him. It was just a peck, but it was enough to send fireworks throughout his whole body.

"Think about it." Ember whispered and floated out of the room.

When Johnny pulled up to his door he opened it for Sam. Johnny barely took his eyes off of her. She looked just the way she always did. Goth and dark, with an airy sense about her.

"Okay what gives, you haven't taken your eyes off of me since we stepped foot into your room...?" Sam asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Johnny looked away to straighten up the place a little. A bell went off in Sam's head.

"Right, I'm Tami." Sam sat down in a chair. "Look Johnny, I feel really bad for you, but I just don't remember being Tami, that girl is gone and Sam Manson is in her place." Sam explained. Johnny looked at her. Pain flashed through his eyes.

"I know." He sat down on his bed.

"I'm really sorry." Sam told him, and then she remembered who he was and what he planned to do and she couldn't believe that she was going to be sleeping in the same room as him.

"I don't think this is a good idea after all." Sam said floating to the door.

"I don't either but you don't have any where else to stay." Johnny shrugged. Sam rolled her eyes, thinking that was true.

"Look I think it's disgusting what you are planning to do." Sam spat. Johnny looked up and stared at her.

"Well you are the whole reason I'm doing it." Johnny stood up, as did Sam.

"Well I don't want you to." She stepped closer.

"You're telling me that you're not the least bit angry at the humans for destroying you, and making you relive your whole life?" Johnny stepped closer. And Sam thought, she might have been popular, and she might have she might have really loved Johnny. She would never have met Danny and she could've been happy with Johnny.

"You're right." Sam said defeated. The idea of destroying the humans was sounding more and more appealing to her. All humans did was destroy, and they wouldn't be around forever, so why put off the inevitable?

"Tell me something, would only humans be destroyed, like would plants and animals still thrive and be well?" Sam asked.

"Yes. And do you remember when Undergrowth made you Queen of the plants?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah..."

"How did you feel, happy? Or angry?" Johnny asked.

"Actually I felt pretty good. I was actually making a difference in helping plants." Sam told him.

"What if the world could be like that again? And this time you would rule them by choice?" Johnny was slick.

"Johnny I don't know... Destroy every human?" Sam asked.

"Sam, they'd all become ghosts, but we'd rule them to. We'd become ultimate rulers." Johnny told her.

"Johnny, I'll think about it." Sam truly meant it. The idea of there just being a ghost zone and a world where plants could thrive and animals could actually live their life spans instead of being hunted down sounded pretty good.

Johnny was so happy that he hugged her. Sam wouldn't pull away, because she didn't want to hurt him even further.

"Thank you Tami." At that moment Kitty walked in.

"TAMI?" Kitty yelled. Sam and Johnny broke apart fast.

"Kitten! It's not what it looks like!" Johnny panicked.

"No, Johnny it's exactly what it looks like. God I prayed that you would never find Tami again. Tami turn around so I can see you." Sam bit her lip and faced Kitty.

"Sam? What? You're Tami!" She screamed, seething.

"Yeah, I just found out too." She told Kitty. Kitty narrowed her eyes at Johnny.

"Johnny we are done." Johnny flew after Kitty.

"What do you mean? I love you Kitten!" Johnny tried to assure her.

"Johnny, you can't possibly still love me when your first love-" Johnny cut her off.

"Who doesn't remember ever being Tami, and having a life with me."

"Johnny, that doesn't change how you feel. And chances are she'll fall in love with you again, and I'd feel down right bitchy if I stood in your way." Kitty put a hand on Johnny's cheek. "You've waited sixteen years for true happiness, and now it's time that you really be happy. I want you to be happy, and knowing that Tami's out there, in your reach and being tied down to me, you can't be happy." Kitty told him, while letting a few tears escape. She kissed Johnny one last time and flew away. Johnny flew into his room and collapsed against the door.

"Crud." He said.

"Uh Johnny? What happened?" Sam sat down next to him.

"It's over. Kitty and I are over, permanently." He told her.

"Because of me?" Sam asked holding her breath.

"Yeah." Johnny looked at her.

"Johnny... I feel really bad about this." Sam told him.

"It's not your fault, it's those stupid humans' fault."

"So Sam is Tami?" Ember and Danny said at the same time. Kitty had gone to Danny and Ember's doors and made them go to her shared place.

"Yup, and Johnny and I are over." Kitty sobbed. Danny looked at Ember and mouthed.

'Comfort her!'

'I don't do tears!' Ember mouthed back. Danny sighed and put a hand on Kitty's back.

"Kitty I'm sorry." Danny patted her back and she cried harder, leaning into Danny.

"Okay." Danny said taken by surprise.

"I'm sorry it's just, Danny and I have been together for 13 years, and now there's no chance of us ever getting back together!" Kitty sobbed.

"You don't know that! Sam doesn't remember being Tami right?" Danny offered.

"No, but he's already falling in love with her again." Kitty stood up. "Look I'm sorry to dump this on you." Ember decided enough was enough and changed the subject.

"So who's side are you on?" Ember asked. Kitty looked at her quizzically. Ember rolled her eyes. "You know about merging the worlds?"

"I'm not on yours." Kitty spat. Danny and Ember looked at each other.

"So you want to merge the worlds?" Danny asked. Kitty looked at him like he was an idiot.

"No! Of course not." Danny and Ember looked at each other.

"Then why did you say you weren't on our side." Ember asked.

"Because you want to merge the worlds." Kitty told them.

"No we don't." Ember told her.

"Since when?" Kitty asked stunned.

"Since I realized that I uh... let's talk about this later." Kitty told her. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well Sam is on our side too, if that helps." Kitty told them. Danny and Ember looked at each other.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty, I don't want to pop your bubble, but since Sam is Tami, and is staying with Johnny, don't you think he will convince her to be on his side?" Danny told her.

"I guess, but she still loves you! Maybe you can convince her to be back on our side." Danny looked away.

"I don't think I can do that." Danny told her.

"Why all you have to do is be her boyfriend again!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Because I think I'm in love with someone else." Ember looked at Danny, who smiled at her.


	12. Full Ghost Part 11

He had realized that he loved her when she left his room. The feel of her lips on his felt perfect and the sensation didn't leave him. It still hadn't every time he thought or looked at her he felt it again. He captured her face in his mind. The black eye liner perfect glowing white skin. Her piercing green eyes punctured a whole in his heart melting him. She was pure perfection.

Kitty looked back and forth from Ember to Danny, who were just staring at each other. Kitty rolled her eyes and got up. She stood between Danny and Ember and snapped in both of their faces.

"Kiss or don't but we need to figure out what to do, and do it quick!" Kitty almost yelled. Danny snapped himself out of it.

"You're right. Okay so Clockwork said that I was the key to failure?" Danny asked. Kitty shook her head 'yes'. "Typical. So what side would I be making it fail on...?" Danny asked. Suddenly an idea popped into Embers head.

"Hey what about all the times ghosts turned you evil... when they did what ever there plan was and you being evil... failed." Ember told him. His eyes widened.

"You're right! And when ever I was after a ghost, no matter how difficult he, she or it was, I always won!" Danny exclaimed it was easier than he thought it would be... too easy.

"But how do we know which side is good and which is bad?" Kitty asked. Ember was about to answer. "And don't say obviously ours because Johnny is doing this out of love for Tami and because he was heart broken, we are doing this to prevent the destruction of humans who only hunt ghosts - which we are - so maybe ghosts should be the only ones out there." Kitty explained.

"Kitty, think about it destroy every human?" Ember asked. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"It's not like we'd actually be destroying them... we'd just be killing them." Kitty shrugged.

"Oh yeah JUST killing them." Danny snorted.

"Yeah Danny JUST killing them. They'd all become ghosts and that's all there would be is ghosts. One Earth, one ghost zone, all ghosts." Kitty explained.

"Great Kitty, so now we know that I need to be on the evil side for the plan to fail. BUT WHICH SIDE IS EVIL? AND DO WE EVEN WANT IT TO FAIL?" Danny screamed. Ember floated over to him.

"Look you need to calm down, and Kitty, we don't even know that the human side of the..." Ember trailed off. Danny stared at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Danny, it's not a matter of choosing sides, it's a matter of choosing to be in this at all." She told him. Kitty and Danny stared at her confused.

"Danny your human side won out in the battle of merging you. And remember 'Daniel is the key to failure' and you always fail when you try being bad. So maybe that's telling us that the humans are the bad side and ghosts are the good. If you do this you won't die, and you'll win this battle and there will only be ghosts. But you don't have a choice which side to be on. It's either you completely ignore this and hope it goes away, or you join Johnny and Sam and merge the worlds." Danny looked at her horrified.

"Ember, I refuse to get involved with this. I will destroy Johnny before he can do anything like merge the worlds, I will not let babies become ghosts never to grow up or be aware of anything or have people never get a full and happy life and be stuck as a teenager or old person for eternity. That is torture, no one is meant to live forever but to end the humans' time on earth is not our job, or anyones to do." Danny told them.

"Okay so you kill Johnny, you do know what that means though right?" Kitty asked. Danny urged her with his expression to go on. "You'll have to destroy Sam too." Danny flinched. He didn't want to have to destroy Sam.

"I don't want to, but I will." He said triumphantly.

"There will a war, and it might be the entire ghost zone against us, seeing as clockwork can't get involved." Ember told them.

"Then we will fight. Come on Ember, you have a guitar that has a death cord, ever tried destroying a ghost with it? And Kitty you can get rid of all of the men, leaving less than half the ghost zone. Not to mention we'll get the ice bears to help us, and I have some ghostly friends here and there. We won't be alone. And if I do say so myself. I think we are some of the strongest ghosts out there." Danny told them. Kitty and Ember smiled.

Sam and Johnny spent the rest of the time talking and laughing and taking a long trip down memory lane.

"I can't believe that actually happened!" Sam laughed hysterically.

"Yeah... we had some crazy times." Suddenly Johnny smirked.

"What?" Sam asked still laughing.

"I just want to try something." He got up and started tickling Sam. She burst out laughing.

"I knew you'd still be ticklish." He laughed.

"S-stop, p-please, j-j-ohnny!" She got in between laughs. Finally she kicked him off of her and he burst out laughing too. She sat up against the wall and took a good look around his room. There was a surf board, some motorcycle posters, and she hadn't noticed it before but there was a huge picture spread across the ceiling of her. She had a black flowing dress on it complimented her curves nicely. Her hair was at seven inches longer and was waved ever so slightly. She had black eye liner on, but her face was softer somehow then she noticed a pair of hands around her (in the picture) and looked above her shoulder to see Johnny's head resting there. Somehow it made her smile.

"When did you put that up?" She asked. He looked up and chuckled.

"The second I got here. You and I had went to our high school prom together. In that picture you and I were both human, notice I'm not glowing?" He laughed. She looked up. Johnny looked to be happy and sweet. He looked like he wasn't ready to kill someone at any moment, he looked softer too.

"How old were we?" Sam asked.

"Well you were sixteen, and I was eighteen." He told her. She looked at him quizzically.

"If I was sixteen how did I go to prom with you?" She asked.

"Well it was junior prom and you jumped a grade and I got held back." He told her. She snorted. "What?"

"I once made a promise to myself never to date an idiot." This time Johnny snorted.

"You dated Phantom." She gently punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up." She chuckled and her chuckling became laughing and she looked at him and they both started laughing uncontrollably. It was a good five minutes before they stopped.

"Well I'm tired I'm going to bed." He told her. He jumped in his bed and covered himself. She cleared her throat. He leaned up. "Yes?"

"Well um where will I sleep?" She asked. He rolled his eyes.

"In the bed." He told her.

"But you're in the bed."

"Your point is?" He asked.

"No way! I'm not sleeping in a bed with you." She flipped.

"Hey it's not like it would be the first time." He winked. "And have fun sleeping on the floor.

As much as Sam knew she'd regret it in the morning she decided against sleeping on the floor and not getting any sleep at all, and just hopped in bed besides Johnny and turned away from him. They both slept soundly and when they woke up, Johnny's arm was around her waist and their legs were entangled.

"Crud." Johnny muttered.

** ~Ah his famous line! Leave a review let me know what you think...~**


	13. Full Ghost Part 12

Danny floated back and forth in his room trying to make sense of the whole thing. He was the key to failure. What Ember had said had made sense, but not enough, nothing was seeming to make sense anymore, not to mention Danny hadn't heard let alone seen Sam in a few days and was getting worried. He knew she was probably with Johnny, but he had to make sure she was alright.

Danny flew to Johnny's door silently. He knocked once but no one answered, without thinking he phased through it. He felt a small pang in his stomach seeing Johnny and Sam cuddled up together. Johnny's eyes were open and he was staring at Danny.

"Knock much?" He seethed.

"I did, answer much?" He asked. Sam opened her eyes and saw Danny, she smiled at him and then her face went pale as she figured out the predicament she was in with Johnny.

"Well this is awkward." She said getting up. Danny stared at Johnny.

"Can I have a minute alone with Sam please?" He asked. Johnny rolled his eyes and went out of his room. Sam crossed her arms.

"What do you want Danny?" She asked straightening her clothes out.

"Answers." He told her. She stared at him... she might not have been Danny's girlfriend anymore but she knew him.

"So you know huh?" She quietly asked. Danny shook his head.

"Just found out yesterday." He told her. She sighed and sat down.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"First, what side are you on? Then I want to know if you and Johnny are together... and then I want to know anything else that you can tell me about your trip to Clockwork." Sam looked away. She wasn't sure how to answer any of those questions. They all depended on each other. She wasn't sure if she and Johnny were together, she knew that she was starting to develop feelings for him, or rather redevelop feelings for him. She knew that he already belonged to her, whether she wanted him or not was hers to decide. That leads to the side she was on. If she was with Johnny, she'd most likely take his side, and if she did she wouldn't tell Danny anything that could possibly help him win.

"I don't know Danny, I'm sorry but that's my answer, to all of your questions." She bluntly told him. He rubbed his hands over his face. He was beyond frustrated.

"Look Sam, I know what side I'm on, and you know what that side is. I'm not just going to sit back and do nothing... initially I was going to but, now I realize that i can't. I have to do something, I never really truly stood up for what I believed in on Earth, that was always you. Now we are barely on speaking terms and I've figured a few things out. Sam in the name of what used to be our FRIENDSHIP not RELATIONSHIP, FRIENDSHIP, help us." He begged, he knew Sam's brains would be helpfully. She stared at him. There was no love, not anymore, at least not for her anyways.

"Whose us?" She asked. Danny thought that was a yes and loosened up a bit.

"Me, Kitty, and Ember, so far." He told her.

_Kitty and Ember? Danny is working with those skanks! I don't even understand how he could so easily fall in love with Ember, considering she tried to KILL HIM! And what about Kitty, toying with Danny's feelings just to get back at Johnny, what kind of people are they? _

"No, sorry Danny. Now I know which is truly the right and wrong side. Think about it, Kitty tried getting rid of all men in amity park, and she didn't think twice about it! She used you to get back at Johnny, and don't even get me started with Ember. She's so selfish, it's all about her in her mind. She was the one who wanted world domination, and remember when she you love me? She toyed with my feelings, and yours." Danny mock laughed.

"Oh yeah? And what about Johnny he's no piece of cherry pie either Sam, he flirted with any human who was a hot female, let's see, he tried to make my sister a ghost, and tried to KILL ME!" Danny yelled.

"Oh Danny cut it out. He's just a teenage boy, you flirted with Paulina plenty when we were together. And he tried to kill you for stealing his girl, and he tried to make your sister a ghost to save the love of his life, so to me that sounds pretty chivalrous." Sam smirked. Danny had had enough, he wasn't going to sit here and get in an argument all day with her. She just wasn't worth it anymore. He walked as close as he could to her, until their noses were touching.

"You used to have such good judgement Sam, but know this. If I have to, I'll kill Johnny and any ghost who tries to stop me. Including you Sam, and I won't think twice about it." Sam felt Danny's breath on her face. She shuddered, but not in the good way. Danny went intangible and flew out of the room back to his room, where Ember most probably awaited him.

"Hey baby pop." Ember greeted him with a passionate kiss. He was in heaven.

"Hey Em." He smiled. She had her arms around his neck.

"So I was thinking we could take a mental health day, maybe swim in the Emotion." She asked. He smiled.

"I would, but I can't." She stepped back.

"Why not?"

"I need to visit Clockwork and it would help me a great deal if you came along. And i just went to see Sam, and she is definitely falling for Johnny, and is not going to be on our side, which is a major problem because now I need to counter act Sam's smartness, which is hard to do." Danny huffed. Ember sat down next to him.

"Does it bother you?" She asked with a hand on his back.

"Does what bother me?"

"The fact that Sam is falling in love with Johnny." He shook his head.

"No, because than I wouldn't be able to say that I loved you, and only you, and if I didn't say that, than I'd be a lier. And Danny Phantom is no lier." She smirked.

"Very cheesy, but I have to admit I loved hearing it. Come on let's go see Clockwork and see how much info we can dig out of the old time freak." She smirked pulling him out side to her guitar."

"I'll race ya." He smiled. Hey who ever said he wouldn't still compete with her. She narrowed her eyes.

"You're on." Danny took off at the speed of light, and Ember took off at the speed of sound. They ended up at Clockwork's at the same time. They both laughed and than stared at the tower. It looked to be collapsing. They both looked at each other worried, and went inside. It looked no better, ghosts were scattering trying to prevent the destruction.

"Clockwork what's going on?" Danny shouted over the chaos to the child Clockwork.

"Daniel, you need to make up your mind, the longer you wait, the more time is being disrupted!" Clockwork shouted.

"Make my mind up about what?" He screamed.

"What side you are on!" He yelled.

"I choose to fight against Johnny and Sam at any cost, they can't win if they don't have me. I don't care about this I'm the key to failure nonsense. My instinct has never led me wrong, and I have never failed because of it." Danny said proudly, at some point during his announcement the ghosts stopped scurrying and the tower repaired itself.

"I cannot tell you whether you are making the right choice or not, you know that, but I can give you some vital information. Follow me." Clockwork changed into his old man form and floated towards the center of the tower. Danny took Embers hand they followed him. "Daniel, your friend is most certainly not on your side anymore. And there is going to be a war, ghosts will fight ghosts, there are more ghosts than you think who want humans around. In exactly one months time, Johnny 13 and Sam will try to merge the worlds, with or without you. In other words, you have one month to train and round up an army to fight them." Clockwork told him.

"Clockwork, will any of the ghosts Danny had fought and beaten join us?" Ember asked.

"Young one, I cannot give you the information, but I can tell you that if you accepted him and loved him than who knows, maybe they will to, and maybe they won't. I can give you one last piece of information." Clockwork told them. "The Ghost King's destiny is the only ghost or thing with a spirit of any sort that I cannot see it's time link. The ghost king is a ghost out of time, but I'd assume he'd take Sam and Johnny's side, which will not only give them a very powerful ghost, but his whole army as well. Now leave children, and do not come back until this business is over and done with." Ember and Danny left without saying another word. When they got outside Danny pulled Ember back.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Frightened, but okay." He hugged her, and a realization hit him.

"Em, there is a lot of hope. Clockwork told us so." He smiled. She looked at him confused.

"When he said, 'do not come back until this business is over and done with.' that means we still have a chance, because when this issue is over we will be able to come back. Clockwork always gives a bit more information than he initially plans to." Danny chuckled.

"That might mean more than we have hope, Danny we might have a chance to win."


	14. Full Ghost Part 13

Danny, Ember, and Kitty all started training. Sleep isn't a necessity for ghosts, nor is food nor water, so for two weeks straight, no breaks, Danny, Ember and Kitty trained. They recruited less than 1/4 of the ghosts Danny had fought, and things were looking badly. Johnny and Sam had recruited the Ghost king, and his entire army. Danny almost gave up, but he knew his family and the entire human world, counted on him.

Danny sat down.

"What's wrong baby pop?" Ember sat on his lap.

"Em, it's been two weeks, and we barely have enough ghosts to make a house intangible, let alone face the ghost king, how can we possibly win?" Danny huffed angrily. Ember ran her hands through his hair.

"I don't know."

Danny knew that the only ghost more powerful than the ghost king was clockwork, and he couldn't get involved... or could he?

Danny arrived at clockworks at midnight he knew it was risky, but he had to try.

"Daniel, I've been expecting you." Clockwork greeted, not turning around.

"Clockwork-" Clockwork turned around and put a hand up.

"No."

"But-"

"No." He repeated.

Danny flew up to Clockwork, he grabbed his arm and stared into his eyes.

"Help us." Danny pleaded. Clockwork thought long and hard. He took off his time necklace and fashioned it into an anklet for Danny.

"Wear this child, it gives you some of my endless power. I cannot tell you how to use it, when to use, or what it does. The only thing I can tell is that you'll know when the time is right. Now leave... before I change my mind." Clockwork touched Danny's arm and Danny was transported out of the Time Tower and into the Ghost Kings Lair. Danny recognized it from the last time, only this time, he couldn't turn human to avoid the obstacles.

"Danny!" Danny heard a female voice shriek his name. He whipped his head towards the sound. The Ghost King had Ember in chains, she was tied to a rock, that was sinking into lava.

"Ember!" Danny flew towards her, oddly no booby traps went off. Ember's body started shaking as the rock sunk deeper until she was out of sight in less than a second.

"Ember!" Danny shrieked. A large blast of lava shot up. The light was so bright that Danny had to cover his eyes, when it was safe to look he saw the Ghost King removing shackles from himself.

"You are so easy to trick Clockwork." The Ghost said looking at Danny. Danny looked around.

"Clockworks not here." He stated. The Ghost King laughed cruelly.

"My old enemy, how will I dispose of you this time, last time I locked you in a tower forced to see gruesome horrifying things, unable to change it. Perhaps I should sentence you to a million years in solitude." The Ghost King continued to ponder as Danny felt a surge of energy burst through him. His eyes began glowing a brighter green, as his hair became even more silver. He closed his eyes and focused the energy to his hands. He opened his eyes to see the Ghost King a mere two inches away.

"Get back." Danny whispered. The Ghost King stepped closer.

"I. Said. GET BACK!" Danny screamed pushing the Ghost King and releasing the energy from his hands. The Ghost King screamed in horror as his immortal flesh began to melt away where Danny had touched him. Danny relocated the Energy to one hand and made a fist. He punched the Ghost King in the face as that flesh began to melt as well. The Ghost King no longer had a mouth and could no longer speak and give orders.

"Defy me again, or I'll melt the rest of you. Now hand over the ring and the crown." Danny seethed. He had had enough of being pushed around. He had a feeling the power and confidence came from the anklet. Either way he wasn't going to blow his chance. The Ghost King raised his hands and shot a deadly beam at Danny. Danny just missed it.

"Not smart, your highness." Danny smirked and pushed the energy into his feet. He flew up and let himself to a pencil dive onto the ghost kings head. Let's just say the results weren't pretty. Danny kicked, punched and relocated his newly found power, until the only thing left of the Ghost King was his ring, and crown. Danny placed the Crown on his head and ring on his finger. He felt more power than he could imagine surge throughout him. Danny's eyes changed from green to orange. He summoned the Ghost King's army.

"You are NOT to fight with Sam and Johnny 13. You are to stop them from destroying all humans, in thirteen days you will stand by me and fight. Now show me to the queens chamber." The General of the army led Danny to the queens chamber. There was a coffin in the middle of the room. Danny opened it to reveal a Ghost who appeared to be sleeping. He removed her glowing Necklace and Crown and left the Ghost Kings- or rather HIS castle in search of Ember.

When Danny got to Embers door he burst through. She looked him up and down in awe.

"Danny... what happened?" She asked.

"I defeated the Ghost King, with the help of Clockwork, and I'm in need of a queen. Just put this crown and Necklace on and you will be bound to me forever." The power was changing Danny. Ember couldn't quite explain it... but he was turning into the old Ghost King, even how he looked was changing. She knew it was because of the curse that went along with the Ring and Crown. Thy who wear it will be cursed with no control of their power. She knew that Danny would soon become obsessed with power and control, and want to rule the human realm too. She had to get the crown and ring off somehow. She put on a sly smirk adn walked towards him.

"Okay Danny, but first." She kissed him hard. She felt the power trying to force itself out of Danny, seh knew he couldn't handle it. She moved her hands into his hair and yanked the crown off. His eyes became a subtle green again. He looked at her.

"Give it back, it's the only way to win!" Danny shouted.

"No! You'll turn into the old King if you have too much power. It's because of the curse. You must split the power with someone. Since you have four items from the royal ghosts, you have to split it four ways. You have hte Ghost Kings Ring. If we can recruit Skulker, than he can ahve the Crown. I'll take the Ghost Queen's necklace and Kitty can have the Ghost Queen's Crown. We'll split the power so that no one will become overwhelmed." Danny sighed and reluctantly agreed. At least they had gotten somewhere.

Danny looked at his ankle to see the anklet, but it was no longer there.


	15. Full Ghost Part 14

"Yo, up and attem'" Ember ripped Skulker's door open. The green fleurecent light shone into his room, he opened his eyes and screeched. It took him a matter of minutes to realize who was in his room and to get into his skeleton.

"A little warning would be nice, like I don't know say a knock!" Skulker growled.

"Oh hush up you big baby. Now remember that time you cheated on me, and you said that one day you'd make it up to me?" Ember huffed, as Skulker shook his head. "Well it's time to make it up to me. Put this on your head and your on our side you hear?"

"No, says I'll help you! We aren't even together anymore. What's in it for me?" Skulker replied skeptically. Ember threw out the first idea that popped into her head. She put on a seductive smile and slowly floated over to him.

"Power, fame, everything you could ever want. You see this is the ghost kings crown. If you fight on our side, and we win. You'll be one of the rulers of the ghost zone." Skulker was easily tempted.

"Okay I'll do it!" He yelled grabbing for the crown. She pulled it just out of reach.

"Ah ah ah... you need to sign this first," Ember pulled a contract out of her pocket. "It's a contract stating that you will help us and defend the human world at ANY cost during this war." He reluctantly signed the contract and not as reluctantly put the crown on his head.

Ember took the ghost queen's necklace out of her pocket and placed it around her neck. She felt a surge of power race through her veins, she suddenly felt _alive_ again. She looked in her transparent skin, and saw that it was now translucent, and sparkling blue, what seemed to be water was rushing through her skin. She looked in Skulker's mirror and saw that her hair was no longer aqua, but ICE blue. Her eyes were no longer emerald green, but midnight black.

"Whoa..." She murmered. She shook it off and turned to Skulker. "Let's go back to Danny's." She didn't even wait for a response. She grabbed her guitar and jumped on. Traveling the speed of sound was nothing to Ember anymore. Her guitar moved so fast, she knew she was traveling the speed of light. She was at Danny's in two seconds, when it took skulker two minutes.

She burst through the door and saw Danny and Kitty. Both of their eyes were the same black as Ember's. Danny's hair was snow white, instead of shimmering silver. Kitty's hair was curling like crazy and had grown longer. The color had stayed the same but the style was different. When Skulker arrived, his eyes and hair were both black.

"I guess it happened when we all put the items on." Danny shrugged. Ember sat down along with everyone else and they began plotting.

"So now we have the ghost k- our army, not to mention how strong we must be now. And we have a little more than a week before the war. What my question is, is what are they going to use to merge the world's if they don't have Danny?" Ember asked. Then a horrible realization hit Danny.

"Danielle... They are going to use Danielle and there is no way that she is going to survive!" He screamed. Ember put her hand on his chest.

"You don't know that." She tried to calm him down.

"Yes I do! She's half human! And they are killing every human, but do you know what else I realized? Earth is the flip side of the ghost zone, so if it goes... so do we..."

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while! But i had a lot of finals and tests but now that it's summer I'll be able to update and hopefully finish my stories 3 you all! Leave a review ;]**


	16. Full Ghost Final Part

"I checked for Danielle, she isn't anywhere!" Kitty exclaimed. Danny shook his head.

"I'm going to Clockwork." He told them.

"I'll come with you." Ember offered. Danny took her hand and they flew to Clockwork. They entered the tower only to find a horrific sight.

"Oh my god." Ember buried her face in Danny's shoulder. There Clockwork was on the floor cut in two. He was a ghost so the only thing they saw was green goo flowing out of him. A note was left next to him.

_Danny,_

_ I know you are going to be the one to find this. I'm sorry about this but I didn't have a choice. I have joined Johnny and Sam. I know it's hard to understand but I've always hated humans and I wish them to be gone. And yes, I know I will die, but that is a risk I am willing to take. I love you and I hope you can forgive me for this._

_ Love,_

_ Danielle_

Danny shook his head in disbelief. Clockwork was dead. And Danielle was going to die to, unless he stopped them.

"This war can't wait a week." Danny told Ember.

"But we aren't ready." She told him.

"There is nothing stopping them now! They have Danielle and if they succeed in merging the worlds then Earth will seize to exist along with the ghost zone. We need to fight. Now."

"What if we are to late?" Ember asked.

"Then I'll do what ever it takes to save you all." He kissed her. She kissed back with everything she had and they flew back to Danny's room.

"Skulker, Kitty, get ready for battle. It's time, I can't explain why but we need to fight this war, and stop them right now. Grab my hand." They each grabbed Danny's hands as he transported them to the castle. Skulker went to round up the army as Kitty went to get the ice bears. Danny and Ember prepared the battle suits. Once they were ready for battle Danny and Ember waited outside of the castle.

"Danny, if we don't make it today, or if something goes wrong, I want you to know that I love you, even if you can be a dipstick sometimes." Danny smiled and hugged her.

"I love you too." They stayed like that until Kitty and Skulker arrived with the armies. Ember kissed Danny as he flew up.

"Today, we aren't fighting for freedom. We aren't even fighting to save the humans. We are fighting to save both dimensions. We are fighting because humans have portrayed ghosts to be evil for so long, that that is what we have become. I think what most of the ghosts have forgotten is that they were once human, or a living creature on earth. Today we fight for who we used to be and who we are now!" The armies cheered.

Danny, Kitty, Ember, and Skulker touched either their crowns, necklaces or rings. Black ghost power shot from each of the items and connected it to another. Danny's to Ember's, Ember's to Kitty's, Kitty's to Skulker's and Skulker's to Danny's. They felt the power surge through them the power brought them closer towards each other until they were standing in a circle. They each took off their royal items and touched them together in the middle of them. Black power glowed from them and a flash of light emitted. When the light died down they were each holding a weapon. A weapon that reflected who they were. Danny's ring had become a black sword. Ember's necklace became a whip that was on fire... blue fire. Kitty's crown became a black knife and Suklker's crown had become a black ecto gun. The four ghosts smiled at each other and took off towards the battle grounds. Something told Danny that Johnny and Sam where already there waiting.

When they got there, Danny's suspicions were confirmed. Johnny and Sam where there along with the entire ghost zone ready to fight. Danny knew how to fight all of theses ghosts Undergrowth's roots needed to be frozen. Nocturn needed to be woken up and frozen, Desiree needed to be wished away etc. Danny had told everyone how to defeat the ghosts and it was time to end this.

"Ready?" Danny asked. Kitty, Skulker and Ember nodded. "CHARGE!" Danny screamed. Their army and the ice ghost bears flew towards the battle field. Johnny and Sam signaled for their army to go to... while they stayed behind.

Danny's adrenaline was pumping as he killed his first ghost - Undergrowth. His ghost powers had been bonded to his swords so which ever power he thought, was executed when he swung his sword and made contact with them. Danny flew past hitting every ghost that came his way. Danny thought it was almost too easy. At some point he caught up to Skulker. They fought together for a long time. They were making progress until they reached Desiree. She was fighting with everything in her and none of Danny's army could stop her. He realized that either Johnny or Sam made a wish so that she was invincible.

"I wish I could defeat you!" Danny yelled. Desiree smirked.

"Sorry, but I only grant my master's wishes." Desiree sent a blue ray in the complete opposite direction of Danny. He looked to see who she hit... Ember.

"EMBER!" Danny screamed as he saw her fall. He flew over to her only to be stopped by technus. Technus sent electricity flying towards him. Danny blocked it with his sword it reflected back at Technus, who got electrocuted and fell to the ground in agony. Danny finally reached Ember. He touched his sword to her forehead and her features re-animated.

"Danny move!" She screeched as Nocturn sent a blast of sleep towards them.

"No..." Danny murmured as strong as his army was they weren't strong enough. Desiree was invincible, and Nocturn had put half of Danny's army to sleep. Danny saw that Ember was now fighting Spectra with Kitty and Skulker was still trying to beat Desiree. Danny saw green ooze flying in every direction. There was no way they were going to win. Not unless he killed Johnny and Sam... and who knows if they had made a wish making themselves invincible. Danny looked down and saw that Clockwork's anklet was back. Danny's eyes widened. When realization hit him... Clockwork was dead and someone had to take his place. And that someone was him. Danny flew above the battle and yelled.

"STOP!" Everyone looked up at him as he froze time. He unfroze Ember, Johnny and Sam. Ember, Johnny, and Sam flew above the battle.

"You don't have to do this." Danny told Sam and Johnny.

"Yes we do." They shouted together. Danny looked at Ember and grabbed her hand.

"Then let's end this." They closed their eyes and grabbed Johnny and Ember. They transported themselves to an ice berg in the middle of the Emocean. Danny didn't waste a second. He flew towards Johnny and attacked. Johnny pulled out a sword as well and the fought. Johnny thrust his sword towards Danny who flew beneath the ocean. A storm at sea was starting as Johnny and Danny battled it out beneath it. Johnny kicked Danny's sword out of his hand and Danny tried to swim away. Johnny grabbed Danny by the neck and was about to bring the sword through his head when they heard a voice. _Use the anklet Danny..._ It was the voice of clockwork. Danny froze Johnny in time and swam to his sword. He knocked Johnny's sword out of his hand and put his sword to Johnny's heart. He unfroze Johnny.

"Please don't! I-i'll do the right thing! I'll join your side!" Johnny whimpered. Danny shook his head.

"You already had that chance." Danny plunged the sword into Johnny and let all of his powers pulse through out Johnny. Johnny screamed in horror as he felt his body begin to pulse. He was like a ticking bomb. Danny pulled the sword from Johnny and flew above the water. Ember and Sam stopped fighting as they heard an explosion. Sam's eyes widened as she flew beneath the water. She screamed and flew out of the water, hurling herself towards Danny. Danny raised his sword ready to fight her, when Ember struck a cord on a guitar. Her whip transformed into her life death guitar. She struck the death cord and aimed it at Sam.

"Sorry baby-pop, can't let you hurt him." Sam was hit with the cord and her eyes fluttered closed. She fell beneath the ocean and remained with Johnny, both would have to re-live their lives on earth.

Danny and Ember kissed as they realized that it was over, they had won. And then a realization struck Danny.

"Danielle! We have to go before she merges the worlds!" Ember grabbed Danny's hand as they transported themselves back to the battlefield, time had somehow unfrozen it self. Ember went to help Skulker defeat Desiree, now that her master's were dead, she could grant any wish. Danny flew towards an odd looking machine that Danielle was stepping into.

"DANIELLE! DON'T DO IT!" He screamed as he reached the machine.

"Danny it's to late! I've already activated it!" Danny had to think fast. If it took a half human half ghost to merge the worlds, what would happen if the balance wasn't even. Danny flew into the machine with Danielle.

"Danny! What are you doing! The machine will explode and we'll both die!"

"Well we'd die anyways if you went through with this plan!"

Ember and Skulker had just defeated Desiree and Kitty had defeated Nocturn, the rest of the ghosts had realized what had happened and they fleed.

"Where's Danny?" Ember screamed to Kitty. Kitty looked towards the machine with sadness. "No!" Ember yelled flying towards the machine. Skulker caught her by the waist and made her stay.

"There's nothing you can do." Skulker stated sadly. Ember watched in horror as the machine exploded, with Danny inside. When the smoke had cleared Ember flew up to the machine. There was green goo everywhere.

"No! Danny!" She cried.

"Your life death guitar! Use it!" Kitty screamed. Ember transformed her whip into her life death guitar, set it to life and aimed it at the machine. She struck the cord and waited. Nothing happened.

"It's to late. He was already born as a human on earth." Ember stated miserably. Kitty hugged her as she screamed and cried.

"He was brave. He saved everyone." Skulker said. They stayed there standing by the machine for hours. Finally they went back to Danny's room. When they opened the door they were met by a wonderful surprise.

"DANNY!" Ember screamed. She launched herself into his arms and kissed him. "How are you still here?" She asked crying.

"Well apparently I couldn't die when I had Clockwork's anklet on. It got destroyed, but it kept me safe." Danny explained. Kitty, Skulker, and Ember surrounded him in a hug. They pulled away and decided to go to the Emocean. They sat there for a long while. Suddenly Danny chuckled.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"It's just kind of funny how things turned out." Danny told them, they all looked at him quizzically. "I mean I hated being a half ghost, and all of you tried to kill me. But now I'm a full ghost and we are kings and queens of the ghost zone, if someone had told me that this would be my life 2 years ago. I would have laughed in there face." Danny told them. Ember took his hand.

"And now?" She asked.

"Let's just say that it's good to be Danny Phantom."

**~The End~**

**Wow! I can't believe it's finally over! Can you? I'd like to thank all of you for sticking with me through this year and a half. You've all supported me and I'm so glad that I had the chance to write for you :) Watch out for my other stories! Because there will be plenty of them! **

**~Oceana Mist **


End file.
